


Promise to Trahearne

by TwilightDweller



Series: Cinders to Ashes [1]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Letters, Promises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightDweller/pseuds/TwilightDweller
Summary: The commanders vow to find her lost marshal and return to a life of relative peace
Series: Cinders to Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025773
Kudos: 5





	Promise to Trahearne

Dearest Trahearne

The wind blowing in the trees, the grass brushing over rocks and racing over water. The birds in the trees and the bugs in the green compose a symphony everytime you were near. 

The sounds in the jungle are different. So different that I want you near to combat the unknown. I want to go back to the days we spent in Divinity's Reach, where we'd spend all day in your room reading, venturing out at night to catch fireflies and staring at the stars, basking in your cool orange glow. I wish you were beside me as we traverse the jungle depths. There's so many things long forgotten and I wish we could study them together. You would love the view from the canopy. There are so many flowers, it's such a stark contrast to the wreckage and fire below, and the corruption caused by that damned dragon. 

I will get you back Trahearne. I won't lose you, after losing Serin...I couldn't piece myself back together again. If i lose you..my world would be over. I promise I will find you and we will spend another night under the stars.

_ from your Cinders _

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a homework assignment based on a piece of music from GW2 heart of thorns. It is also the first work ive decided to put on a site like this so i have no idea what im doing and i apologize if everything is wonky .


End file.
